De oscuro a rosa
by Noir petit
Summary: [Spoilers libro 7] La mayor parte de su vida fue triste y de color oscuro. Pero ella llego,  y le hizo ver que la vida es del color que uno eliga,...el rosa le sentaba bien hasta en malos momentos.


**Hai, Hai! Moony-desu!:**

**Spoilers!**

Definitivamente, no me esperaba la muerte de esta pareja. Y menos me la espere cuando nacio el pequeño Ted Remus Lupin.

No pude evitar sentir algo horrible cuando vi que ambos habian muerto…¡y hasta casi llore!...bueno, bueno!...¡si llore!...malditos sentimientos que me dieron T-T

* * *

**De oscuro a rosa.**

Agradecería a Harry por siempre. No podía creer que solo un adolescente cargado con el bienestar del mundo mágico le había hecho abrir los ojos y que se diera cuenta de que solo se estaba comportando como un cobarde. ¿Qué hubieran dicho James y Sirius cuando lo vieran en el otro mundo? James hubiera repetido las mismas palabras de su hijo, y Sirius lo hubiera perseguido por abandonar de esa forma a su sobrina.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió feliz. Nunca lo había dicho, y talvez a nadie se lo llego a decir, pero en verdad amaba a Tonks. No le dio la espalda, y no le importaba el que dirán acerca de que si su esposo era un licántropo, o incluso, los casi diez años que se llevaban. El aspecto deplorable en el que siempre se encontraba, el cabello canoso mientras ella lo tenía siempre brillante.

La torpeza que siempre resultaba ser graciosa e irradiaba ternura. ¿Por qué alguien tan viva se fijaba en un viejo? No lo sabia, y Tonks nunca le dio una respuesta lo suficientemente lógica.

"_E__sas cosas no me importan. Te amo y es todo. ¿A que le temes?" _

"_A todo"_A lastimarla, a darle una vida de carencias, a no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, a amargarle la existencia y noches de Luna llena. ¿Pero como le respondió ante tanta habladuría?, con un simple beso que hizo que el hombre lobo se le moviera el mundo.

"_No decidas por mi. Déjame demostrarte, que la vida puede ser del color que tu quieras__¡que si lo sabré yo!"_

Su boda no fue para nada lujoso, ni llamativa,…tampoco fueron los amigos mas cercanos de la pareja. Pero para alguien como Remus J. Lupin, era todo lo necesario para decir, que fue la boda más maravillosa con la que jamás imagino.

Nunca pensó en casarse, y jamás creyó volverse a enamorar, ni menos que fuera seriamente correspondido. Recordó que en una ocasión, Sirius dijo que su prima Andrómeda era su favorita, tierna y de una mente tan abierta, pero con unas ideas tan extravagantes. Supuso que esa forma de ser Nymphadora Tonks la había heredado.

Cuando creyó que su boda fue el momento más maravilloso de su solitaria vida, llego Ted Remus Lupin. No podía creer, que algo tan pequeñito, indefenso y un poco arrugado, le hiciera sentir que el mundo era perfecto. Recordó a James, y sintió que su amigo así debió estar. Corriendo por todos lados y gritándoles a todos sus amigos y familiares que Harry James Potter había nacido. Fue por ese pensamiento, que quiso que uno de los primeros en enterarse fuera Harry.

Recordó el cabello de su pequeño hijo. Negro que cambio a Jengibre…y como lo dijo, después fue rubio. Tonks estaba en lo cierto. La vida era del color que uno quería.

Volvió a sonreír ligeramente, y Dolohov no lo vio, el estaba mas entretenido diciendo que tan poderoso era Voldemort, y que de esta noche no pasaba.

-¡Crucio!-grito con fuerza Dolohov y Remus empezó a retarse en el piso.

Iba a morir, estaba seguro de eso. Pero ahora su muerte no la sentía tan pesada como la imagino. Sus últimos días, fueron tan rosas como su esposa.

-¡Remus!-un grito desgarrador hizo que con mucho esfuerzo Remus volteara.

Ahí estaba, Tonks, con un rostro que Remus nuca creyó verle. Asustada, sudando y con algunas lagrimas resbalando en sus mejillas, y el cabello oscuro.

Lanzo una maldición a Dolohov y salio disparado hacia la pared. Tonks corrió rápidamente y se arrodillo hacia su marido, y alejo unos cabellos de su rostro. Ella sollozo un poco.

-te dije…que te quedaras con Teddy-dijo débil.

-¡no podía quedarme en casa sin hacer nada!-dijo en su defensa-Yo tenia que venir aquí, y ayudarte. ¡Debo ayudarte a hacer un lugar mejor para Teddy¿No lo entiendes…?

-Tu cabello-la interrumpió-¿podrías hacer que fuera rosa? De ese color me gusta la vida, Dora.

Tonks sonrió e hizo lo que su marido le pido. Iba inclinarse a besarlo. Pero una luz verde irrumpió en la escena.

Remus palideció más de lo normal. Bellatrix estaba atrás, con una sonrisa cruel y feliz. Había logrado matar a su sobrina, la hija que mancho el apellido Black por ser hija de un sangre-sucia. El cuerpo de Tonks se desplomo en el suelo, como si fuera un títere al que le acababan de cortar las cuerdas. El odio lo invadió. Vio con furia a Bellatrix, la cual su horrible sonrisa se volvió en esa cínica carcajada. Se empezaba a levantar, y alzo su varita. Vengaría con toda su alma la muerte de su esposa.

Otra luz verde irrumpió en el lugar, y Remus cayo en el suelo. Dolohov lanzo una maldición imperdonable y Bellatrix soltó otra carcajada sin control.

Cuando Molly Weasley llego al lugar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Remus cayó de una forma que parecía que habían muerto abrazados. Unidos y, hasta se atrevió a decir, felices.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Mis papas realmente se querían¿verdad?

-eso no lo dudes ni un momento, Teddy.

Teddy Lupin estaba al pie del Pensadero que su padrino Harry había conseguido. Tras muchos ruegos, quiso ver la vida de casados de sus padres. Quería escuchar la voz y ver sus movimientos que le fueron negados a tan corto tiempo. Era un sentimiento que Harry conocía a la perfección, fue por eso que accedió casi inmediato a su ahijado de quince años.

-Mis padres, fueron grandiosos. Gracias, Padrino,…por dejarme ver como eran.

-descuida-Harry penso que Sirius habia hecho ese mismo gesto- ¿te quedas a cenar, verdad?

-eh, claro.

Cerraron la puerta del estudio y el rostro de Teddy se puso aun más feliz. Su cabello, el cual siempre lo prefirió de un color discreto, como el castaño, lo había convertido en el color favorito de sus padres. Rosa.

* * *

Criticas, comentario, bienvenidos! Flames y amenazas, los mando a volar!

Ja ne!


End file.
